


Batty Misadventures

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [19]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor gets into trouble. Luckily Guillermo si there to help.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Batty Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Bat!

The tall, dark figure looked in the doorway just a moment before slipping into the room, clinging to the shadows. On the bed, his victim still slept peacefully unaware as the vampire towered over him. The creature let out a groan, overcome with bloodlust, as he sunk his fangs into the young man’s supple neck-

Guillermo was interrupted by a frantic banging against the window. Tossing his book aside, he threw open the heavy curtains to ding a small bat perched on the window, squeaking incessantly. Guillermo held in a groan, there was no chance in hell he would be able to get back to his book tonight. 

He opened the window a crack and the bat swooped in. Guillermo really hoped it wasn’t a normal bat that he had just let into the house as it flew around the room in a frenzy, screaming as it circled around his head. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Guillermo tried his best to soothe the panicked animal as it raced around over-head. “Just calm down, it’s okay, I can help you” Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn’t be too mad at him for talking like this. 

Despite his best attempts at staying calm, Guillermo still let out a scream as the bat dove down and landed on the front of his sweater near his shoulder. Now that he could see the bat closer, he could see it was a mess. The poor thing had some wire wrapped tightly around it and its fur was matted with some sticky substance. Guillermo reached up and gently wrapped his hand around it and tried to move the bat from where it clung to his sweater. 

The bat let out a screech as Guillermo moved the bat away from him Guillermo nearly dropped him. He saw that the bat’s claw was snagged in his sweater. He muttered a soft apology before carefully working the claw free from where it was snagged. Once the bat was free, it began squeaking at him in the unmistakable tone that Nandor always used when he was chastising Guillermo.

“Sorry, master.” Guillermo absentmindedly stroked his thumb down the length of his master’s back in an attempt to soothe him. This had the opposite effect. Nandor began angrily screeching up at his familiar, still wrapped up in the wire. 

“Calm down, okay? I’m sorry” Nandor was still glowering up at him “Let’s just cut this wire off of you.” 

Guillermo carried Nandor in his hand up to the bathroom, where he had a medkit stashed with some small scissors. Guillermo hoped that those would be small enough to slip under the wire. It looked like it was pretty tight. 

Guillermo switched on the light, and the room was filled with a faint glow. He would’ve preferred somewhere brighter to work, but the vampires always seemed to have an aversion to light in general, not just the sun. Guillermo set Nandor down on the counter and pulled out the kit, setting it beside the small bat. Nandor let out an impatient squeak as Guillermo fished out the scissors.

“I’m sorry master, I’m working as quickly as I can,” Guillermo lifted his master back up and began cutting the wire off. “I am going to try to cut through the wire with these, okay? Then I should be able to get it off.” he tried to explain in a calm tone, hoping to soothe his master’s stressed squeaks Now that he was looking up close, he could see where the wire was digging in. It was a bit of a struggle to cut through the wire, but Guillermo managed a few quick cuts before gently unwrapping it without hurting Nandor too much. He took special care to where it was wrapped around his small foot. His hands were trembling and he was scared he was going to hurt his master accidentally. 

After finally getting all of the wire off, Guillermo tossed away and turned on the sink, letting the water warm up as he got ready to wash off whatever sticky mess Nandor had rolled around in. 

Guillermo was unsure what to use, so he just grabbed the soaps he normally used and a spare toothbrush. He was pretty sure that he saw a video online once of someone bathing a bat with one once, so that was good enough for him.

It took Nandor a moment to realize what Guillermo was setting up, and once he did, he started frantically screeching and took flight. Guillermo was quick to pluck him out of the air. “Master, it would be a lot easier to do this if you were in bat form.” he struggled to hold the flailing bat to his chest “Would you rather I do this in your human form?” 

That seemed to calm Nandor down for the time being and Guillermo could return to setting up the bath.

Once the water was at the right temperature - well just a little cooler than he knew Nandor preferred. He didn’t really care if the bat clinging to the arm of his sweater was a little less than perfectly satisfied, he wasn’t about to scald his hand- Guillermo filled up the sink, squirting in some bubble bath and watching as the sink filled. 

Nandor chittered around, claws digging into his arm as Guillermo finished setting everything up. 

Holding up Nandor to the light, he couldn’t make out what Nandor was covered in - he really hoped it was just tree sap,

Careful not to just dunk his poor disheveled master into the water, Guillermo rested him in the palm of his hand, he smiled as Nandor wrapped his wings around his wrist to get a better grip.

“You ready?” He asked, interpreting the soft chattering as an all-clear.

Scooping up a handful of water, Guillermo carefully spilled it down Nandor’s back, leaving soap suds on his black fur. He ran his fingers in light rubbing motions down his back, working the soap in, intently watching Nandor’s every move, fearful of hurting him when he was this small and vulnerable.

His tiny face showed no discomfort, if anything he melted into Guillermo’s embrace, happily allowing his familiar to take over caring for him.

Luckily, the worst of the dirt and stick and muck seemed to be coming off just by doing this. Guillermo carefully poured another handful of water, working it in, smiling as Nandor squeaked softly, arching up into his gentle rubs.

Guillermo stifled a giggle as he watched Nandor melt in the palm of his hand - he was cute. He had never really thought much about bats before, they were just something that flew around in the night. He had certainly never had the chance to hold one. He wasn't sure if the warmth filling his chest was merely due to seeing a cute bat and he had certainly never held Nandor.

Reaching for the toothbrush, Guillermo held it out in front of Nandor for him. With no protest, Guillermo swished it in the warm soapy water, stroking it lightly down his back. Nandor seemed to purr in his hand, making Guillermo chuckle. This earned him a series of offended screeches.

He laughed softly “Sorry, master, that tickles.” He was amazed that Nandor still somehow managed to give him such a pouty look even in bat form. 

After several more passes with the brush, Guillermo frowned, this didn’t seem to be working. 

“Master, I’m going to dunk you in just a little so you can soak, okay? Please don’t scratch up my hand.” Guillermo spoke softly, gingerly lowering his hand until Nandor’s body was submerged beneath the water. 

Watching Nandor relaxing so sweetly, Guillermo’s heart was in his throat as he brought his other hand up and softly stroked him. With every pass, Nandor seemed to melt even further. Guillermo couldn’t remember a time when his master looked so relaxed and it filled him with glee to know that he had been able to do something so nice for him.

The two just rested in silence for a moment, the only sounds were the faint sloshing of water and Nandor’s contented squeaks as he clung to Guillermo’s outstretched hand. 

“Okay, one more pass with some soap, and I think we’ll be done master,” Guillermo smiled, more than a little disappointed that their fun bath time was over.

As Guillermo worked the soap into his soft fur, he couldn’t get over how small Nandor was. He was so accustomed to Nandor towering over him and very strong. Now he rested neatly in his cupped hand. There was a soft smile on his face as Nandor leaned into Guillermo’s gentle stroking.

Guillermo drained the sink and left Nandor squeaking on the counter as he found a towel. For a moment he considered grabbing one of the biggest, fluffiest towels they had just to see the tiny bat swaddled up in the swathes of fabric, but decided it would be better not to push it any further tonight. Nandor was already quickly losing all patience with him and he really didn’t need the lecture tonight. He grabbed a hand towel instead, still allowing himself to imagine how cute it would be to see Nandor.

Nandor climbed right into his hand when he offered it, allowing Guillermo to wrap him in the towel (it was still far too big for him, much to Guillermo’s delight). Guillermo didn’t know much about bat behaviors but to him, Nandor seemed to be enjoying the pampering a little more than he usually would. Guillermo wasn’t sure the reason, since he paid just as much attention and care to his master any time he was grooming him. 

Guillermo felt his heart melt as the small bat now swaddled up in his arms looked up at him with big dark eyes. Guillermo just wanted to hold him like this forever. There was such a soft intimacy in being able to embrace his usually so fierce and emotionally distant master.

The door to the bathroom slammed open. Guillermo whipped around to find Laszlo quickly approaching. 

“Hey, Laszlo just give me a minute and I’ll be out of here” Guillermo tried to hide Nandor in his hand as Laszlo came in and leaned in over his shoulder.

“What are you doing in here? Where’s Nandor?” Lazlo let out a hearty chuckle when he heard an indignant squeak from Nandor burrowed in the fluffy towel in Guillermo’s hand. “Oh, this is too good. What are you doing old boy?” 

When Nandor wriggled free from his fuzzy prison he immediately took off in flight, much to Guillermo’s dismay. 

The moment was lost. Guillermo stormed out of the small bathroom, ignoring the japes from Laszlo as he rushed off to find his master. Guillermo wandered the house searching high and low for Nandor, but he was nowhere to be found.

Later that night it was time to put his master to bed, Nandor was standing by his coffin, looking at an old knife, pretending Guillermo wasn’t there until he cleared his throat.

“Master, I’m here to put you to bed.” Guillermo offered him an arm

Nandor just grunted and stepped up into his coffin, clearly avoiding Guillermo’s face and only holding on to him as much as he needed and no more. Guillermo just sighed. Of course, he was going to be acting like this. He had done everything he could to avoid making his master feel too uncomfortable around him, but some things were just unavoidable, he supposed. Guillermo wanted nothing more than for this night to be over so he could go back to his fucking book and pretend he didn’t have to deal with this shit anymore.   
“Good night, master,” Guillermo spoke softly to the vampire who was now laying, eyes closed feigning sleep.

“Thank you, Guillermo.” Nandor mumbled, “I appreciate you helping me earlier.” Nandor turned away from him, clearly done talking.

Guillermo shut the coffin lid, with a soft smile. He really wanted to ask how exactly Nandor had come to be in such a state, but he knew that no matter what it was, Nandor would never willingly confess to whatever had happened. The sun would be up in a few minutes anyway and although there was little threat of sunlight coming into the crypt, Guillermo knew that Nandor never liked to be out of his coffin this late in the morning. 

\-----

It had been a few days since the incident where Nandor had to be saved as a bat, and his master’s sour mood hadn’t let up since that night. According to Nadja and Laszlo’s taunting, Nandor had managed to get himself caught up in some old wire in a tree and in his attempts to get free had gotten covered in tree sap. He wasn’t sure how true this was, but Nandor vehemently denied everything they were saying.

Guillermo had never felt quite so miserable as he had that morning. Nandor was barely even looking him in the eye anymore. Guillermo suspected this was entirely thanks to Laszlo constantly teasing the little squeaks he had heard as he had been cleaning Nandor’s fur Guillermo just wished that things would go back to normal between him and his master again. 

Guillermo lay down on his small little cot creaking beneath him as he drifted off into a fitful sleep. He let his hazy mind think back to how nice it had felt to hold Nandor, so small and delicate in his hand for the first time. He couldn’t seem to take his mind off of how vulnerable his fierce master had felt in his hands at that moment. Now he didn’t even know what to do anymore. 

Guillermo fell into a fitful sleep not long after. 

He awoke sometime later in the afternoon, or so he suspected by the ache in his bones and the weary blur in his eyes. Guillermo rolled over, trying to get comfortable and hopefully fall asleep again soon when he saw a tiny, blurry mass sitting on his pillow. His tired mind, immediately fearing the worst, immediately decided to shoot up and toss the mass across the room with a yelp. 

He scrambled for his glasses as a frantic squeaking came from the corner of the room. The mass moved with incredible speed as it darted out past the curtain and out of sight. Guillermo barely caught a glimpse of it as he smashed his glasses onto his face. He knew just from that brief glance that it had been Nandor. 

Scrambling up, he ripped back the curtain and dashed around the staircase as he heard the heavy slam of his master’s door. Guillermo didn’t bother trying to hide his footfalls as he dashed down the hall and threw the door open just in time to find his master trying to clamber up into his coffin by himself.

“Master!” Guillermo panted out “What happened?”

He was quickly cut off “What are you talking about? Barging in here in the middle of the day, waking me up, fucking guy!” With one foot still out of his coffin, Nandor crossed his arms and glared accusingly down at Guillermo. 

Guillermo wanted to sigh. Of course he was going to make this difficult. “Master, are you okay? I’m sorry I didn-”

“You should be sorry! You threw me against the wall for no reason at all!” Nandor rubbed the side of his head as dramatically as he could muster. “That was very rude of you, I should give you five demerit points for that!”

“So you were in my room?” Guillermo questioned, stepping towards the scowling vampire.

Nandor sputtered, face twisting into a grimace as he realized his mistake “Of course not Guillermo! Can’t you see that I am in my coffin right now?”

Guillermo felt a wave of exhaustion roll over him. It was way too much to be dealing with this right now. “I’m sorry, master. Just let me help you.” Guillermo stepped forward and offered his hand to his master. He stood watch as Nandor adjusted himself in his coffin, shifting around to find the perfect position. Nandor was still pouting, and it took everything in Guillermo not to smile at the vampire, huffing and glaring up at the ceiling with tight-knit brows. 

Guillermo reached out for the lid of the coffin “Do you want me to stay for a little bit, master?” 

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” So yes. Is it really that hard to say? Guillermo gently lowered the coffin lid. 

“Goodnight master.” Guillermo stood, hand still resting on the coffin lid, so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice his master’s muffled good night from within. 

Guillermo waited for just a moment. It was too late in the morning to be dealing with Nandor’s nonsense.

“Guillermo?” came Nandor’s muffled voice as Guillermo headed towards the door.

“Yes, master?” Guillermo’s tone softened, his frustration with Nandor fading. He just couldn’t stay mad at him for too long.

“Can you please stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?” There was something in his tone that gave Guillermo pause. Was he really that upset at the idea of sleeping alone that he would risk leaving his coffin in the middle of the day, just so he could… Guillermo didn’t justify that thought. Nandor was just being his normal unpredictable self. But still. 

“Of course.” Guillermo nodded, moving to sit in the chair near the head of Nandor’s coffin. Resting his head against the wall, Guillermo focused on the sounds of the house, listening for any noises of Nandor shifting in his coffin. It was deathly quiet save for the sound of his own heartbeat. 

Just a few more minutes and then he could go back to his room. Just a few more-

Guillermo awoke with a jolt. Bleary-eyed, Guillermo looked around the dark crypt for any sign of what time it was. Judging by the faint golden light peeking faintly out from between the curtains, he guessed it was late afternoon. Guillermo stood, wincing at the ache in his neck as he snuck out of Nandor’s crypt and down the hall back to his tiny room. 

He felt a slight flush of embarrassment at the idea of being caught having fallen asleep on the job. Fortunately, he had just enough time for a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up for real.

He stumbled blearily into his room. The old mattress creaked beneath his weight as Guillermo collapsed onto the bed with a groan, quickly falling back asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Before Guillermo could fall asleep, his mind flashed his memory of Nandor coming into his room, a tiny bat curled up on his pillow.

\------

Guillermo really wasn’t going to get anything done that night. 

He had woken, only slightly more refreshed than he had felt in the morning, quickly making himself presentable for the night. He ended up rushing and was early to let Nandor out of coffin. 

Guillermo quietly snuck around the crypt, listening intently for any sign that Nandor had awaken. He lit all the candles and lamps, pulled out an outfit for Nandor, and readjusted a few items absentmindedly as he waited for the vampire to awaken. 

Quickly running out of things to do, Guillermo stepped up close, leaning his ear down. He rapped softly on the ancient wood, waiting for a response. 

Guillermo jumped back as the coffin lid came bursting up as soon as he knocked, revealing a weary-looking Nandor. There were intense dark circles under his eyes which were regarding his familiar with a dull glaze over them.

“Hello Guillermo,” he muttered softly, holding his hand out expectantly.

Guillermo quickly took his hand, helping the hulking vampire down from his coffin, watching wearily as he stumbled about, looking lost. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you up early, master,” Guillermo whispered.

As if coming to himself, Nandor shrugged him off, grabbing his clothes and beginning to dress himself. Guillermo stood to the side, unsure what to do with himself as Nandor brusquely hurried about his wake up routine. 

It had been like this all week. Even since the incident in the bathroom, Nandor’s mood had soured. He now spent most of his nights out of the house alone and when he did stay inside, he closed himself off, either reading or staring introspectively into the fire. It was so unlike the friendly attention-seeking puppy of a man Guillermo was used to.

\-----

That had been hours ago. Nandor had curtly giving him an incredibly extensive list of chores for the night, and looking it over for the dozenth time, Guillermo was sure it was going to keep him busy well into the afternoon. Guillermo sighed and headed for the kitchen hoping that a little coffee might speed things along. 

In the often abandoned kitchen, Guillermo found Nandor looking incredibly uncomfortable as Laszlo interrogated him, back turned. 

“Nandor, just tell me. What was going on that night in the bathroom?” Laszlo asked, frustration evident in their tone. 

Guillermo froze, hiding in the hallway, straining to hear their hushed conversation. With the way his heart was hammering, he was shocked they hadn’t already noticed. Nandor must be really distracted if he couldn’t sense that the only human in the house was so close.

“Nothing,” Nandor hissed back. “There was nothing happening, you didn’t see anything.”

“Bullshit, then why did you bat out of there so quick?”

Nandor paused,

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” the smirk evident in his voice “So why don’t you just admit that there’s something else going on. There is nothing weird about being bathed by your familiar so why were you so keen to run away when you were caught in the act? It’s almost like-” 

“There was no happenings. You are just doing the imagining again.” Nandor retorted, the confidence finally returning to his voice. 

Laszlo scoffed. “Why don’t I just ask Gizmo then? Gizmo!”

Nandor slapped a hand over Laszlo’s mouth, muffling the rest of his statement with a loud hiss. The vampire finally seemed to have sensed Guillermo’s presence.

Laszlo turned, eyes alight at the sight of Guillermo cowering in the doorway. Nandor snarled a warning at him and the two quickly batted out the open window.

Guillermo turned back down the hallway, coffee long forgotten. There was no chance in hell that sweet life-saving bean juice could save him now. Guillermo carefully listened for any sign of life in the house, only hearing Nadja chatting away with her doll upstairs. 

In the fancy room, Guillermo collapsed onto the couch, chores long forgotten as he ran over the conversation in his mind. Initially, he had assumed Nandor had just been embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising situation, but Laszlo’s comments had him second-guessing everything. 

Nandor had been enjoying himself far more than he allowed himself that night, but he didn’t see any reason for him to be so aloof ever since. Guillermo’s frown deepened. Not for the first time, Guillermo wished that he could just read what was on Nandor’s mind and save them both the hassle of whatever game Nandor thought he was playing. 

There was little he could do with the vampire having fled from the house, so Guillermo went back to dusting the massive rooms and carefully polishing every item until it glistened. In the end, he was quite sore, but he felt good knowing he had knocked out a surprising amount of his list. He even managed to sort through most of the orgy boxes in the basement and move them up to the attic.

Checking his watch, Guillermo saw he had a couple of hours before Nandor would need him for coffin, so Guillermo decided to take a quick nap. Trudging down from the attic, Guillermo made a beeline for his room, hoping to avoid his roommates. 

When he pulled back the heavy curtain, he let out a little gasp. Nandor was curled up in a ball on Guillermo’s bed, snoring softly. The hulking vampire barely fit on the tiny bed, but he looked at ease in a way Guillermo hadn’t seen him look for weeks, as if whatever had been bothering him couldn’t get to him here. Nandor was clinging to one of Guillermo’s sweaters his face half-buried in it. He forgot how to breathe when Nandor softly murmured his name in his sleep, clutching the sweater tightly to his chest.

Guillermo stood frozen, not wanting to disturb him and send him flying off into the night yet again. Instead, Guillermo left him to his nap, a wide grin on his face.

With his bed off-limits, Guillermo instead grabbed a book from the library. He grabbed a heavy tome and started mindlessly reading, the words slipping through his head as soon as he read them.

What was going on? Guillermo replayed every interaction over the last few weeks, looking for anything that might tell him what was going through Nandor’s mind. He really enjoyed being with Guillermo but didn’t want anyone to know, not even Guillermo and especially not Laszlo. He was having trouble sleeping, so he was now sleeping in Guillermo’s room whenever he got the chance instead of hunkering down in his coffin.

The book grew heavy, and so did his eyelids as he-

\----

Guillermo woke sometime later, still groggy. He spotted a little lump resting on his belly, curled up tight. He tried not to jostle Nandor, taking his glasses off and setting them aside, Guillermo let himself fall back asleep, enjoying the light weight of Nandor resting on top of him.

\----

“Guillermo, why are you sleeping here? It’s time for coffin.” Nandor whispered, his face a little too close to Guillermo’s.

Guillermo jumped up, pulling away from his master, who jumped back in turn, startled by his familiar’s reaction. 

Reaching for his glasses, Guillermo quickly put them on, inspecting every detail of his master. He looked the same as he always did, no sign that he had spent some time curled up in his sweater just a little while earlier. 

He just smiled up at him sweetly. Nandor grimaced at the lovesick look on his face as he turned to his crypt. 

Guillermo was surprised to find that Nandor was back to his usual cheerful self as Guillermo undressed him.

“And then I said ‘no I will not’ and then he-” Guillermo smiled softly as Nandor explained in great detail some adventure he had gone on with a man named Mr Bear a few years ago. As he listened, Guillermo kinda thought he sounded like Teddy Roosevelt. 

“Are you ready for me to brush?” Guillermo moved the stool out, offering it to Nandor who hastily sat.

Guillermo always loved this. He undid the bun in Nandor’s hair, shaking it out and carefully beginning to work out the knots. 

Luckily, or unluckily, Nandor had managed to keep his hair rather smooth tonight so there wasn’t much for Guillermo to do. That didn’t stop him from absentmindedly running the brush through his hair, enjoying the soft feeling of it for a little while longer.

When Nandor started to shift beneath him, Guillermo moved on to rubbing in the oil, he carefully worked the mixture in with his fingers enjoying burying his hands in that lush softness as Nandor preened at his attentions. 

The question was right on the tip of his tongue. He wanted answers so bad he could barely contain himself, but he took a pause, breathing deep and continuing. 

Guillermo knew this was coming to an end soon, but he didn’t want it to. Mustering up his courage, Guillermo stopped.

“Master?” Nandor simply hummed in response.

“Can I ask you a question? Please?” Guillermo’s voice was low and he shuffled nervously as the vampire turned to look at him.

Nandor sighed, seeming for once to know where this was going. 

“You don’t have to do this.” his voice was hushed, big brown eyes pleading with him to just drop it.

Guillermo hesitated, fearing that everything he had been so sure of just a few hours ago was wrong. 

“You know, I’ll let you sleep in my room even if you aren’t a bat right?” his voice was barely a whisper but it seemed to slap the vampire in the face.

He bristled and opened his mouth to speak scowling darkly, but he paused. Nandor sagged his shoulders, looking downward.

“No, I didn’t know that.” 

Guillermo smiled softly. Nandor looked so defeated sitting there and Guillermo couldn’t resist. 

He bent over and pecked the vampire lightly on the cheek. 

“Good night Nandor.” The vampire just watched him wide-eyed as he quickly set aside the brush and oil, fear coursing through him. Why wasn’t he moving?

As Guillermo turned his back, Nandor wrapped two strong arms around him, trapping him against his broad chest. Guillermo melted into the embrace as Nandor hummed lightly. 

“Good night Guillermo,” Nandor muttered into his hair, still holding him tightly to his chest. 

Guillermo broke out of the embrace, quickly turning and taking Nandor by the hand. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Guillermo grinned wide, squeezing his hand. 

Nandor’s eyes lit up at that. 

“Yes, let’s!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
